Steph and Andy- Your Guardian Angel
by Jabi07
Summary: Steph and Andy come back from their honeymoon and are enjoying married life but will it last long?
1. Chapter 1

Steph & Andy- Your Guardian Angel

Part one

Steph and Andy got out of the taxi both still in honeymoon mode as Andy lifts Steph into his arms and walks into the flat,

"Andy put me down now you muppet!" Steph laughs as Andy carefully let's her down as they take in the tidy flat which was not like that before they left,

"Has your brother been tidying?"

"Luke? Tidy? I think not Andy! Maybe magic fairies?" Steph jokes making Andy smile as they head further into the flat,

"Well back home to reality?" Steph says making Andy wrap his arms around her waist,

"Maybe the honeymoon doesn't have to end just yet Mrs carver?"

"I like your thinking hubby!" They kiss gently before Andy picks her up again and both laughing happily entered the bedroom. Steph lay on andy's chest both grinning happily in each other's arms,

"What you thinking about Steph?"

"Just being with you in the moment. Why what are you thinking?"

"That I love you and how lucky I am to have you!"

"Course you are. But seriously babe I love you too and always will!" Andy kisses her forehead as she huddles closer into him both never wanting to leave the bed but suddenly they hear Luke calling out for them,

"Aw I'll be out in a second Luke!" Steph replies slightly miffed that she has too get out of the bed and Andy's arms as she quickly puts her top and skirt back on and joins her brother,

"Ah your back! Here a card for you both so tell me all about it then?" Steph smiles dreamily at the very thought of her honeymoon as it was everything she could of hoped for as she begins to tell him Andy comes out to join them,

"Glad that you spoiled my sister! We are cool now Andy I can see that you love her!"

"I do. More than you know Luke" Steph smiles loving how finally Luke and Andy could put their differences aside and get along making her believe that finally things were going to work out afterall.

Steph and Andy make their way towards the bistro to find out their shifts when Michael walks over to them,

"Hey you two! How was the honeymoon?"

"Oh good thanks. How's things with you?"

"Can't complain anyway see you around!" Michael heads over to Eileen's house as they continue towards the bistro,

"Poor Gail babe because of us Michael hates her!"

"I know. I wish he could see how this mess was all down to me!"

"Maybe it's not to late to fix this" Steph says hopefully as they head inside the bistro to be welcomed warmly by both Leanne and Nick,

"Ah your keen to get back to work?!" Leanne says smirking making Steph roll her eyes,

"Really not! Just came for our rotas "

"Aw not even to give us the goss on your honeymoon?"

"Well I suppose I have some photos to show you both and presents of course!" Steph says a smile on her face making Andy wrap an arm around her as Leanne and Nick huddle closer to see the pictures. Steph and Andy walk arm in arm back towards the flat when Maria and Luke walk over to them,

"Oh hiya you two! Aw I'm so jealous you both look so tanned!" Maria protests making Steph and Andy smile,

"So what you got planned tonight?"

"Just taking Liam to cinema. You?"

"Just quiet night in for us. Got to open all our wedding presents"

"Aw well have fun. Night you two!"

"Night" Andy looks confused at a grinning Steph,

"What's with the face?"

"Just so happy that you two are getting along!"

"Well we are like brothers now. Besides we both love you Steph" Steph kisses him before they enter the flat and sat themselves onto the sofa,

"I suppose we better unpack. Or we could have an early night?" Steph asks with a playful look on her face making Andy smile,

"I'll get the wine and glasses you wait in bedroom!" Steph hurries excitedly into the bedroom hearing Andy grab the glasses and the bottle of wine her heart beating wildly as she begins undressing knowing what the night lay in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Later that evening they both lay contently in each other's arms both enjoying the calm and silence,

"Babe?! Did you hear that?!" Steph says sitting herself up alert making Andy do the same,

"What? What is it?" Then they heard the loud thud followed by a man voice cursing as Andy hurries out the bed,

"Stay here!" Andy says firmly towards Steph as he quickly puts his shirt and boxers back on and headed out the bedroom cautiously making Steph huddle her face into the duvet not wanting to see what happens,

"Stay where you are..." Steph heard Andy say suddenly frightened by the deafening silence that seemed to be lasting forever as Steph frantically got out the bed and placed her dressing gown around her,

"Andy?" Steph enters the lounge to find Andy frozen in place as in front of them stood an older guy with a bat in his hands making her heart race fast,

"I don't know who you are and how you got in but if you don't leave right now I'm calling the police!" Steph says frowning as the man bursts into hysterical laughter as Andy suddenly glares over at the man,

"Don't you dare laugh at my wife! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Wait do you know each other?!"

"Unfortunately yes. He's my father" Steph takes andys hand suddenly realising that Andy was not exaggerating about his dad afterall,

"Wife? I'd have thought that you'd be wise enough to learn from me and your mother!" He mused making himself at home as he lies onto the sofa,

"Yes such a good role model you were. But when you left I realised how much I hated you and how I'm never ending up like you!"

"We'll see son. Anyway got any cans or what?" Steph stepped in seeing how angry Andy was getting,

"No we haven't. Uh I'm Steph by the way and if your staying here tonight I'll fix up the spare bedroom?"

"Great lass. Glad to see one of you making an effort!" Steph took Andy to one side,

"What you playing at Steph?! He cannot stay here! He's a drunk and a violent guy!"

"Look it's just for tonight ok? It's too late to argue right now we'll send him on his way in the morning promise" Andy kisses her before Steph went to go make up the spare bedroom,

"You have a night and in the morning your gone from here got it!"

"Uh not from weather field no I have found myself work around here"

"A job?! You?! Doing what exactly?!"

"At the pub across the road"

"The rovers?!" They both say shocked as Steph enters the room looking slightly flustered,

"I've made the spare bed up. Uh I'm off to bed can I trust there will be no murders if I leave you both?!"

"Don't worry I'm right behind you babe!" Andy says as Steph heads into the bedroom making Andy turn to his dad looking coldly,

"No funny business dad. As soon as its light out your gone!"

"Alright since when were you so bossy?!"

"Since I have a wife to protect!" Andy snaps turning the light off on his way back into his bedroom,

"Babe? You alright?" Steph says wrapping her arm though his as he got into the bed beside her,

"Not really. Not comfortable him here so near to you!"

"Me? Why?"

"He's like a timebomb with his temper. I want you to be safe! Your the most precious person in my life!" Steph presses her lips against his and strokes his hair lightly,

"I love you Andy more than anything else! Your dad doesn't deserve a son like you! He doesn't appreciate you" Andy huddles closer seeking comfort from his wife as eventually they drifted into sleep.

The following morning Steph and Andy woke a hungover and grouchy Harry who was flat out on the sofa,

"Dad time to go now. We are off to work" Andy says firmly as Harry grumbles under his breath as the three of them head out the flat,

"Suppose I'll see you around son. Nice meeting you Steph!"

"Come on babe lets go" Steph says to Andy who looked torn making her heart ache for him as they walk hand in hand to work,

"Ah morning you two!" A cheery Nick says beaming over at the two of them as Leanne comes over sensing their moods,

"Nick why don't you go to that meeting then?" She suggests as Andy looking troubled goes to help the chef out leaving Steph and Leanne,

"You two had a barney?" Leanne asks making Steph shake her head frowning with concern for her husband,

"Andy had a nasty shock last night...his dad is here in weatherfield and lets just say he's not the most warming of people!"

"Oh I see. How long he staying?"

"I think a while. I'm worried about Andy he seems uneasy around him...he understandably doesn't trust him"

"Look Steph as his wife you just got to support him and listen to him! How about you two have a long lunch to talk properly?"

"Leanne thank you. I know you have had your doubts about Andy but he really is a decent bloke!"

"I know he is. And I now know how serious he is about you!" Andy and Steph walked arm in arm towards the cafe for their lunch,

"You sure that your alright babe? As you've been not yourself all day!"

"I know I'm sorry. It's just having my dad here is humiliating as I don't want you to know the person I was around him"

"Babe listen to me I love you Andy and that will never change! Whatever your dad has done does not reflect badly on you ok?" Andy smiles appreciatively over at Steph as he lightly kisses her forehead before heading into the cafe to find andys dad looking cosy with Liz making them both freeze.


End file.
